Soul Eater: Reborn
by Pleoth
Summary: This is my first fanfic so, take it easy. OCxLiz, MakaxSoul, OCxPatty, OCxTsuabaki
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_

_*sigh*_ _I suppose I should start off by introducing myself. My name's Ryouta Yori, but you and everyone else can call me Ryo. I'm a meister here at Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short. My partner's name is Ren Akira. He's an outgoing kind of guy and not to mention, he also happens to be a sword. Not any kind of sword though. He can conduct electricity at will to deal some extra damage to any threats, but so far I've stayed away from most people. I don't like dealing with them. There is a small group of people that try to get Ren and me to hang out with them. It's just not our thing._

_Well anyway, enough about me. I'm really here to tell of my experience here at the Academy. I'd start from the beginning, but I doubt you'd be interested. Either way I suppose I should. I'll start from when I first enrolled into the Academy. It was quite interesting how it all happened, but whatever._

*pant* *pant* "What the hell is that thing?!" I yelled out as I ran from, well, whatever this creature was. It was frightening and made me think of something that would pull down to hell. It didn't have a mouth or nose, but it did have this one eye that was incredibly sickening to look at. It was fairly big as well. It also gave off this intoxicating scent that was unbearable. The creature's arms were dragging along the floor and its feet... oh man. Its feet were its worst feature. For god's sake it mouths, on its feet! There was also this disgusting ooze coming from the mouths. Anyway, I ran as fast as I could, but was running out of breath. I eventually turned into a dark and musky corridor. It reeked of death, but I had no choice. I ran down it and ended up crashing into a girl. She seemed a year or two younger than me, had light brown hair, wore a black coat, and had a huge scythe. I have to admit, she looked terrifying.

"What's the big idea?!" She yelled in frustration. I tried to apologize, but she jumped up into the air towards the creature trying to hunt me down, much to my surprise. She took one huge slash starting from the head and going straight down the creature's body, tearing it in half. The now dead creature kind of dispersed into thin air and left a glowing egg. When the girl landed, she grabbed the egg and looked like she was trying to feed it to her scythe. The scythe then gave a sudden burst of light and took the form of a boy with white hair, red eyes, an orange shirt, and a black jacket. The two looked at me and charged forward and the next thing I knew, I was out like a dead man.

* * *

**Yes I know, this is hysterically short. But hey, give me a break. Hopefully, it'll get better, hopefully. Anyway, thanks for taking time to read this.**

**-Pleoth**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter I_

I woke up in an infirmary bed and man was it uncomfortable. It was hard on my back and reeked of anti-bacteria wipes. I turned my head to see the girl and boy from earlier. I turned my head the other way, purposely showing that I wasn't very fond of being knocked out. When I turned my head, I saw another kid about a year younger than me, giving me this smirk. I looked at him and gave him a "you better fucking stop" stare. He shook his head and closed his eyes. Little did I know I'd be seeing him a lot.

Now, I was stuck staring ahead of me, but then girl tried to apologize to me."Hey, there, uh, kid. Sorry about knocking you out like that." I turned and thought about what to respond with_. _I then said_, _"My name is Ryo and where the hell am I?" The girl looked a bit insulted with my response. The boy next to her gave a huge smirk, showing his spiked teeth.He said_, _"Heh, you're just mad we kicked your ass. Huh? You, over there, what are you smiling at?" I looked over to where the boy was looking and saw the kid that gave me a smirk earlier. He got out of his infirmary bed and laughed. _"_You want to fight me or something?" asked the boy next to me. "Because Soul Eater is the last person you want to mess with." The laughing boy stopped laughing and looked at me. He said, "Hey, come here for a sec." He looked very serious. He looked me over a bit and then told me to hold out my hand. I did and he gave of this huge glow like Soul had done the night before, only this kid turned into a sword. I grabbed the sword and felt a surge of energy rush through my body. It felt like breeze blowing on me on a hot summer day. I've never felt anything like it before. Soon after that, we were emitted from the infirmary and we were given our own apartment. I thought this was going to be the good life, until we were told that we would have to take classes.

The classes weren't so bad and neither was our teacher, although he did have an obsession with dissecting things. Like I do with the other students, I stayed away from him as much as possible. Oh, the girl from earlier, her name is Maka Albarn. Yeah, ever since the whole knock out incident, I stay away from her and her friends the most. Oh and one other thing, that kid from the infirmary, yeah he and I are "partners." Meaning we have to put up with each other, pretty much every day. His name is Ren Akira and he's a pretty chill dude, other than the fact that he gets us into way more trouble than we need to be getting in.

Lately, I've been taking up some of the harder missions and completing them with not that much trouble, but I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen. OH! I should mention I know have an enemy. She infuriates me and is the bane of my existence. Her name is Elizabeth Thompson. I have no idea as to what I did to her, but now we're enemies. Ren seems to have taken a liking to her sister, Patricia Thompson or Patty for short. I don't think it's a love thing, but I could be wrong. Patty is pretty cool and, well, spaced out. Anyway, Ren and I have recently collected our 30th Kishin egg. Basically, Kishin egg is an egg that could turn someone or something into a Kishin. When a weapon, Ren, collects ninety-nine Kishin eggs and one witch soul, that weapon becomes a death scythe. That means if Ren fulfills those tasks, he could be one of Lord Death's weapons. Yes, Lord Death, master of Death. He's the founder of the DWMA and he's a pretty chill, uh, dude I guess. His son is Death the Kid, who happens to have pretty bad OCD. It sickens me, because I find symmetrical things boring, so I tend to make things as asymmetrical as possible.

So, anyway, things at the DWMA aren't as bad as I thought they would be. Oh and it seems I've pretty much got you guys up to speed, so I guess it's back to reality.


End file.
